legrandaefandomcom-20200213-history
Creating a Cutting Edge Structured Cabling System for Voice and Data
If you are having thoughts of embarking on a project that involves designing a structured cabling system for voice and data, in the organization, it's best to first know the basics. Before starting on the cabling work, its best to first focus on the design component. While doing the designing work for structured cabling, it's important to assess whether the fiber optic cables that are used will support IP telephony or not. One factor that should be kept in mind is to use low-voltage wiring as it supports high speed data and voice signal transfer and also provides the necessary bandwidth for Internet connections. It's best to use a suitable category cable for structured cabling systems that supports high speed bandwidth as well as voice and data networks. There are two components that need to be considered when designing structured cabling systems for the office, they are the voice and the data component. The best design for voice component The options available for voice components are diverse and sophisticated over the years. Therefore, the good old PBX system is considered an antique. Years ago the PBX was considered the latest technology in most offices and required manual intervention for routing calls, receiving voice mails and other voice options. But this old technology has been replaced by the virtual PBX , which posses some of the latest features of a physical PBX system and a variety of additional features and benefits. One of its primary benefits is that it offers a virtual platform to manage the telephone calls, with the correct cabling system installed at the site. The virtual PBX system works together with the Voice over Internet Protocol or VoIP connection, which manages it in a virtual environment. Structured cabling systems will look after the voice component and create the perfect cabling network to support a voice network, even using sophisticated building management systems that integrates with voice and data to enhance the business, such as hospital or other emergency services. All the voice signals are transmitted without distortion, providing clarity and a seamless communication solution. The best design for the data component The data system may vary according to the type of business and its operation, but there are certain elements that are the same as the voice component. For example the structured cabling system to support the data component at a hospital will be different from the data component of a logistic operation. Typically the data component should support functions like accounting, administrative and managerial. A cabling system must be designed to support the business model, with the provision to connect to a remote server. Data being stored on Cloud is also becoming popular, and this has to be also taken into consideration. When designing a cabling system for an office where the employees need to log on to the communication system from remote locations, then it is crucial to have a cabling system that support super fast and high bandwidth. The cabling system must be designed to take care of network redundancy issues efficiently and creates a network that supports both voice and data system with ease. Most organizations and offices tend to make the common mistake of thinking only about the present or 'now' state of things, instead of thinking about the future and the possibility of expansion when it comes to voice and data. Of course, it's important to meet the current need efficiently, but future needs should also be taken into consideration when designing a structured cabling network for voice and data. Think about what needs will come up 2 to 5 years down the line. Therefore, opt for a design that offers flexibility and has high quality data and voice signals. Category:Electrical and digital building infrastructures